


Something Entirely New

by yiendere



Series: Strawberry Season [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ah!, Alternate Universe, And it's adorable, Crying Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eric fucks Sangyeon, Eric has a small cock, Established Relationship, Finally, M/M, Sub Eric, and Bottom Sangyeon, but Top Eric, dom sangyeon, oh and puppy Eric, pet play sorta, whiny baby Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: Eric was truly a dream, the perfect submissive for Sangyeon.He deserved a treat.And that treat came in the form of topping Sangyeon for the first time.
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Strawberry Season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

The breathless kisses shared between the two became more and more desperate, the perhaps abrupt touches pulling on each other's clothes, the beautiful sounds coming from Eric filled Sangyeon's chest with love and his pants with enormous lust.

The steps taken to the room were clumsy, sometimes stumbling on their own feet and laughing out loud when that happened. Sangyeon held Eric as if he were his most precious treasure, which was not exactly an exaggeration; it was more of a truth for the eldest.

Opening the bedroom door with a sudden shove, Sangyeon pulled Eric around the waist, smiling as he nibbled on his lower lip, a miraculous idea immersing in his head, gentle and lustful voice speaking slowly to his lover

“Fuck me,” came out the pleading voice, eyes becoming darker with perhaps more than just lust for Eric “be a good puppy for Daddy and fuck me real good, will you?”  
And Eric merely stood looking at Sangyeon, an expression without much reading for the eldest; maybe Eric still wasn't comfortable with fucking his Daddy, or maybe Eric was just embarrassed and needed some help from the older one.

“Only if you want to, baby” caring and soft hands came up to cup Eric’s blushing cheeks “would you want that, hm?”  
Eric appreciated Sangyeon's small, loving gestures that encouraged him but also gave him the chance to say no at any time, and the youngest could cry just thinking about how fantastic his Sangyeon is.  
And he smiled, hands resting on Sangyeon's naked chest and feeling his heart beat faster “I want that, please” beautiful, round eyes stared back at Sangyeon with the same amount of love “I wanna—yeah, I wanna try and fuck Daddy…”

Listening attentively to his boyfriend, Sangyeon smiled and put his lips back on Eric's, moaning against the other's salivating mouth and pulling his body against his causing such amazing friction none of them wanted to let go.  
With some reluctance, Sangyeon broke away from the other “how do you want me, baby?”

And the youngest pondered, and pondered hard and long; on one hand, he would love to see Sangyeon on all fours with his ass wide open and facing Eric ... yeah, that would be so nice. But Eric also wanted to see Sangyeon's face while he fucked him. And he also wanted to get a good look at Sangyeon's giant cock. Eric would always be a bottom at heart, and the idea of getting pleasure and providing pleasure while a huge cock is in his full view made him really hard.  
And so the lovely puppy suggested to his Daddy “hm, lay down…” his little voice was still so kind and sweet-sounding, and Sangyeon waited for more orders while he sat on the bed and then lay on his back as his baby asked “please”

The fact that his puppy asked him so gently made Sangyeon moan slightly, opening his legs and raising his knees a little more to tease his lover “such a polite puppy” the oldest chuckled to himself, hands roaming his broad chest and playing with his own nipples, pinching and rubbing and completely grabbing Eric’s attention

“Giving Daddy orders like that… look at you” and a particularly hard pinch from his index and thumb on his nipple made him hiss and moan right after “I can see your pretty little cock is already so hard for me… Daddy’s so eager to see it”

Eric was taken aback by that accusation; he was in fact more than hard at this point, his little cock twitching in the middle of his legs while he stood with his knees glued together so as not to be so obvious. But the confinement of his boxers was becoming too painful for him to continue wearing them, so with some hesitation, and Sangyeon's eyes glued to his actions, Eric pulled his underwear down, removing it immediately and for the first time that night his Daddy was face to face with his baby’s angry pink cock

“So, so pretty, baby…” Sangyeon spoke lowly and tenderly, earning a sweet whine from his puppy right away, who did his very best to not touch himself like he was used to “can’t wait to have that beautiful cock inside me”  
And those last words struck Eric light thunder, the realization that holy shit… he was going to be balls deep inside Sangyeon. He was right about to lose his mind.

“Come closer, puppy… Daddy wants to touch you like you deserve”

And Eric's mind was swirling with thoughts all at the same time. He just got more and more flushed, his cock constantly twitching and he felt shy about getting turned on so easily. Positioning himself on the bed so that he was between Sangyeon's legs, his knees touching his Daddy's buttocks, and cock so close to the hole that he was going to fuck sooner than he imagined, Eric was a big horny mess.  
Placing his hands on the back of Sangyeon’s legs, Eric pushed his knees further back until they hit Sangyeon’s chest. That was when his Daddy had to intervene

“Hey, puppy” and just like that, Eric’s eyes were once again focused on his Daddy’s face, immobilized and a bit scared he just did something wrong “hmm, you can’t go inside Daddy just like that, baby boy”

And once again Sangyeon's warm hands caressed Eric's face, reassuring him that everything was fine “it’s okay, silly puppy” with that said, he pulled Eric forward to kiss him, which was such a tease for the younger given the fact his hard, leaking cock was pressing against Sangyeon’s hole “you’re so eager and happy to fuck Daddy you’re not thinking straight, is that right, baby?”

And the sweet baby nodded, a bit embarrassed of seeming so naïve “s-sorry, Daddy—“  
“Shhh, nonsense…” Sangyeon reassured Eric, letting his puppy rest his head on his hard pecs, loving fingers running through the sweaty strands of hair “my baby is just nervous and excited to be inside Daddy… how could I be mad at that? Hm?”

Eric listened carefully to his Daddy's words as he brushed his hard cock against his impossibly tight hole; Eric had his head focused on both Sangyeon and his own satisfaction, his hips moving slowly and the friction too delicious for him to stop now. He just whimpered softly and looked up “f-feels… good”  
Sangyeon had a vision of heaven before him; his baby with half-closed eyes and mouth open, moaning deliciously as he brushed his pretty cock in his Daddy's ass. He was barely able to speak, and Sangyeon had not yet done anything to him.

“Feels good, puppy? Daddy’s tight ass feels good just like that?” Sangyeon couldn’t help but be a tease, grin on his face as he watched his puppy moan so softly, almost like breathless little whispers only for Sangyeon to hear.  
“But don’t you want to find out how tight Daddy really is? Wouldn’t it be nice to be buried deep inside Daddy…” with each word, Eric seemed closer to tears, his little whimpers and words not making any sense “I bet your little cock feels so good, baby… wanna try it out, my prince?”

And Eric nodded, eyes suddenly opening wide, mouth drooling a little on his Daddy’s chest “y-yes, yes… puppy can do it!” rubbing the sensitive tip against Sangyeon’s entrance once move, Eric felt his knees almost give up “a-ah… puppy wants to come. Puppy wants to be good for Daddy… please”

Laughing a little at seeing how excited his boy was, Sangyeon gave some kisses on the other's cheek, trying to calm him down but knew it was a little in vain. Lifting his baby up so that he was between his legs, and finally putting his knees against his own chest, Sangyeon directed with his index finger where the long-awaited lubricant Eric needed was.

His puppy sobbed as he sucked on his own fingers, taking the lube and staring down at it a little while holding it in his hands.

“Now, baby” Sangyeon’s sweet voice took Eric back to reality, his eyes fixed on his Daddy as he spoke, “you’re gonna have to use a lot of that to get inside Daddy’s tight hole… alright?”  
Once again, the puppy nodded along.  
“That’s it, good boy” smiling as he said that, Sangyeon’s own hand went between his legs until his middle finger reached his tight entrance, poking it a little and hissing at the intrusion “God, Daddy has such a tight cunt…”

In no time, his other hand was on Eric's pink cock, stroking it slowly and watching as the beads of pre-cum smeared all over his fingers. The puppy just whimpered with each stroke, hips bucking forward in full desperation.  
“You want to feel how tight Daddy is, baby boy?”

The question hung in the air for just a few seconds until Eric opened the lubricant cap and poured some of the product on his fingers, feeling it around and looking back at Sangyeon like asking for permission

“That’s right, pour some of it on your fingers, baby…” and with that, he removed the tip of his finger from his entrance, settling his hand on his chest and guiding Eric through his words the best way he could “I want you to go ahead and try to finger Daddy, alright?”

And then letting go of Eric’s aching cock, as much as that made the younger boy moan in frustration, Sangyeon simply watched as his boy adjusted himself between his legs.  
Eric wasn't going to lie, he was so nervous. That's because he knew he wouldn't last long inside his Daddy, but also because he wanted to satisfy Sangyeon the best he could. He just pressed his index finger against Sangyeon's relaxed hole, watching as the other took a deep breath, penetrating his boyfriend with the tip of his finger and feeling how wow Sangyeon really was so tight.

“H-Hurts?” his voice came out timid and low, as he pushed the finger further inside Sangyeon, watching as the other’s face contorted with what could be a mix of pain and pleasure.  
“It only stings a little” Sangyeon finally spoke, breathing out and looking at his puppy “try pouring some more lube, baby”

And Eric did so, taking the other's instructions and always obeying. Pouring even more lubricant on his already smeared fingers, Eric tried again, even more firmly, and his finger entered more easily and that made him calmer. That, and maybe also the fact that Sangyeon moaned when he felt Eric's finger enter him fully, his huge and beautiful cock pressed against her abdomen and Eric just wanted to drool while looking at it.

“So, so perfect, baby…” Sangyeon’s praise got to Eric's head, feeding into his submissive state of mind and making him blush deeply “you’re doing so good for me, my beautiful boy”  
“I did well, Daddy?” He couldn’t help but ask, shaking his ass a bit and moving his finger inside and out Sangyeon’s hole.

That on itself made Sangyeon smile like crazy, his baby was so high off the praise he could sense it in the way he fingered him with more eagerness, curling his finger up and trying to aim for that bundle of nerves Eric knew it felt way too good to ignore.  
“Mhm, so well. I think you’re almost ready to fuck Daddy for real, what do you think?” Sangyeon wasn’t stupid, and much less was he a liar; he knew one finger up his ass was almost nothing, barely any stimulation at all. But, he also knew his boyfriend had a lovely and small cock. 

It was always a beautiful sight to see; Eric getting fucked senseless while his tiny dick dangled from between his legs. The size difference between the two was one of the things Sangyeon admired the most; it really turned him on beyond anything else.

So now, getting to experience that pretty dick inside him… Sangyeon was excited. And also impatient.  
“W-Wait, no!” his sweet baby complained, smearing even more lube on his trembling fingers and poking at Sangyeon’s entrance again “One more, one more! Just… to make sure”  
And Sangyeon wanted to thank all Gods from above for sending a lovely Eric Sohn into his life because he was the most adorable human being he’d ever met.

Eric's fingers moved slowly inside Sangyeon, exploring this new and unknown territory; Eric didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying being on top. The vision he had was divine, and he got to fuck his Sangyeon? Yes please, more sessions like these.  
But there came a time when Eric could see that Sangyeon was beyond relaxed, moaning little by little and with each penetration of his boyfriend's fingers, so Eric removed his fingers completely from inside Sangyeon. Looking at the eldest one last time before pouring more lubricant into his small cock, Eric positioned himself so that he could sink completely into Sangyeon. Before that, he asked again “c-can I?”

And his lover rested his hands on Eric’s arms, feeling them flex under his touch, caressing the soft skin under his hands “yes, baby”  
Eric didn’t have to think twice before aligning his pink tip to Sangyeon’s now looser entrance and slowly allowing himself to enter his Daddy, feeling how warm and tight he was inside.

“O-Oh my god… oh…” the puppy could barely speak, that sudden wave of pleasure hit him all at once, and maybe the vision of Sangyeon’s face of pleasure wasn’t helping his cause.  
“D-Daddy… you’re s-so tight… so tight, oh my god…” bucking his hips at a slow pace, Eric took his time to feel Sangyeon’s walls closing around him, how his puckered hole was devouring his tiny cock and making him see stars.

And Sangyeon motivated his baby, hands massaging his arms up and down, chest heaving with deep breaths and voice becoming more lustful with each soft moan “my baby… your cock feels so good inside Daddy, mhm”  
Eric whimpered at the praise, starting to move his shaky hips with more vigor, his small cock being buried inside his lover very fast, and the puppy was close to losing his mind.  
“O-Ow, Daddy” Eric hiccupped, moves becoming a bit erratic and not synchronized whatsoever “it… it’s so good. Baby feels so good…”

Sangyeon could tell his baby was becoming an incoherent mess, with the way his eyes became teary so fast, and his voice was shaky and pleading with each whimper lost between them.  
He tried to bring Eric’s focus to his eyes again “look at me, puppy.”

It took all the strength that Eric still had inside him to look at Sangyeon again and focus on his gaze, his movements becoming slower but never stopping. No, he didn't want to stop at all. He was so close ...

“Baby, you’re doing amazing for me…” Sangyeon spoke, hands coming up to Eric’s face to cup it in his palms, thumbs caressing the wet cheeks “you don’t need to hold it in, baby… you can use Daddy for your own pleasure”

This sparked all of Eric’s curiosity, still not trusting his own voice to speak, but whining and hoping Sangyeon would understand his urge to come.  
“Shh, I know, I know…” the older spoke as he pressed their foreheads together, angling his ass up and giving Eric even better access to his worn-out hole “tear Daddy’s cunt apart, baby boy”

“Daddy!” Eric couldn’t hold it anymore, his voice squeaky and desperate filling the space between them, his hips moving in a rhythm that was far from perfect but it somehow made it possible for Eric to hit Sangyeon’s prostate just the right amount.   
“I really wanna come, Daddy… please, I wanna come, please please” the puppy was beginning to sound so messy, his tears covering his rosy cheeks and his lips brushing against Sangyeon’s in muffled cries, and the older could bust from this alone.

Eric was truly a dream, the perfect submissive for Sangyeon.  
He deserved a treat.

And so, Sangyeon ordered him “then come. Come inside Daddy’s ass, baby.”  
Eric needed no further indication; releasing a shaky moan and almost like a scream, the younger came inside his Daddy's ass, shaking with every movement that followed after that, his cock becoming more sensitive and making him cry even more. But he loved the feeling; being inside Sangyeon and becoming one with him. Eric was in heaven.

“D-Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…” the baby hiccupped to himself after he came, slowly coming out of his haze and Sangyeon quickly wrapped his arms around him, securing him and protecting him the best he could.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, my love” Sangyeon whispered against his ear, letting the other rest on his chest once again, breathing heavily and slowly but surely calming down “you did so, so well… you did perfect for me. You deserve to come, puppy.”

Letting a few minutes pass, Eric started breathing more or less normally, his tears drying and coming back to reality. Looking up, he met Sangyeon's smiling and beautiful face, who was looking at him with all the love in the world in his eyes.  
“Hi,” the oldest said with a chuckle, followed by a kiss to the top of Eric’s head.  
And Eric smiled, feeling spent, but so immensely happy “hi there”

“You’re okay?” Sangyeon had to ask, it was in his nature. Plus, he wanted to make sure Eric was truly alright after having cried and pleaded so much.

“Mhm, I’m way more than okay,” the puppy simply replied, comfortably making use of Sangyeon’s pecs as a pillow “but I can still feel a big, big problem poking my tummy… ya know?”

Ah yes, Sangyeon hadn’t come. Yet.

“Hmm, we can take care of that later, it’s okay” the older reassured him, but Eric just frowned.  
“Or…” and he once again got back in his initial position, grabbing Sangyeon’s dream of a cock and proudly holding it in his hand “I can suck you off right now. Is that cool with you?”

Sangyeon had to laugh, the way Eric’s mood shifted would always amaze him

“That’s cool with me”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!


End file.
